


I don't think so...

by Montyvv056



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montyvv056/pseuds/Montyvv056
Summary: Dean and you have some fun after the events of "Time After Time After Time".
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 6





	I don't think so...

“What were you saying, sweetheart?”

“Oh, love, you’re up!”

You shoved yourself up and off the floor, ready to embrace Dean, tell him how much you had missed him. 

Sam and Jodie had brought him back yesterday by summoning a demon — or was it a god? — with some shit-show spell that left all three of them very shook up. Of course, you had gone to the shop because you just had to miss all the fun. 

But none of that mattered, because Dean was back now. Back, and wearing… what was he wearing?

A blazer, a button-down shirt, a vest, and suit pants that fit him just right. You couldn’t deny that he looked really good. You couldn’t deny that there was a lot that ran through your mind when he looked like that, and not all of it was PG-13. Most of it wasn’t even PG-18. 

“Do you want me to call Sam and Jodie, tell ‘em that you’re up?” 

His smirk said it all. 

And you couldn’t deny that that smirk didn’t do things to you. 

And you couldn’t act like Dean didn’t know that, especially not when he shrugged off that fitted blazer, letting it fall to the floor. 

Especially not when he loosened the cuffs of his button-down, and rolled the shirt up his arms. 

And especially not when he beckoned, just once, with his finger and a twinkle in his eye that you knew all too well. 

“What would you like to do instead, love?” You asked, your breath catching in your throat as you swallowed hard. 

“Oh I can… think of a few things, doll,” he answered softly, first placing his hands — oh, how you had missed his touch — on your shoulders, then slipping the straps of both your bra and pajama vest down. He unclasped your bra and your breasts popped free, nipples hardening quickly in the cool air of the house, and your growing arousal. 

Dean smiled sweetly, as though he was unaware of the effect he was having on you. But he knew, because as he shoved you against the door, you could feel him against you.

A gasp escaped your mouth as he kissed you, wholly and hungrily. It was heaven, and a heaven you had missed. Even though Dean had only been absent for the past few days, you missed him. The way he felt, the reassurance that he was there. And of course, the way he loved. 

“Oh Dean, baby, I missed you.” You felt more than heard the deep groan that came from somewhere within him. 

He pushed you to the ground, and you landed softly on someone’s sleeping bag. He then leaned over you, sealing your lips in a kiss that moved from your mouth, to your jaw, to you throat. His body pressed against yours as he marked you as his own, his arousal grinding down on your core with glorious pressure. 

But it wasn’t enough, god, it wasn’t enough. 

“I need you doll, now.” Dean moaned against your neck, moving his hand to rub against your heat. You gasped, back arching, and almost tore the shirt off his back.

Dean seemed to understand, moving his lips up to crash against yours again as he positioned you both upright, ripping the buttons off his shirt in his haste to remove it. You ground your hips down onto his bulge, hoping for some more friction for the both of you. 

He groaned again, into your mouth, placing you on the ground and moving his hands to your jean buttons, attacking them with fumbling hands. You grinned against his mouth, helping him to unbutton them and slide them down your legs, taking your panties along with them. 

One of his hands moved to your heat, fingers spreading your wetness with a fierce determination and subtlety, while the other went to clasp your hardened nipple. His mouth did the same, coming down to lick and tug at your nipple with a painful softness. The fingers on the hand that was currently teasing your entrance spread you farther, his middle finger coming to dip inside you every few strokes. His thumb brushed your bundle of nerves in a way that sent sparks flying through your body. 

You tried to tease him through his pants, but he quickly put a stop to that by pinning both your hands above you with the hand that was teasing your clit. 

You whimpered at the loss of the contact and warmth, trying to weasel a hand out so that you could uncover his hardened length. 

“Now, now doll,” he tutted, winking, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Your eyes widened when he shoved his clothed knee onto your core, the fabric of his pants harsh on your sensitive heat. 

They widened even further, if possible, when he reached behind him and tugged his tie over. Your whole body was now aching from the lack of his touch, so when he looked over to you for permission, you readily agreed. 

He tied your hands together, lightly enough that you weren’t in too much pain, but strongly enough to hold you in place. 

“Oh darling, it’s been weeks since we’ve been alone enough to do this.” He said, tongue and lips trailing down your chest and tummy, pausing every so often to suck a dark mark into your skin. He paused when he finally reached your throbbing clit, his breath fanning and teasing you further. 

“And I’ve missed you.”

His tongue tentatively began twirling up and down your entrance, and he stopped to tug at your bundle of nerves with his teeth, making you moan loudly. 

You were grateful, of course, that Dean was back, that Sam and Jody were away, but this was torture. 

And then he pushed his tongue inside, using his fingers to coax your legs farther apart. 

And it was finally too much. 

“Dean, if you don’t fuck me properly right now then I swear to God I’m going to rip this tie and fuck you myself.” Your voice was husky with lust, and you could tell that your words had the desired affect — Dean was stripping himself, pants and boxers gone in a matter of seconds. 

He caught your mouth in a rough kiss, using the moment of distraction to push his member inside you. His thrusts were erratic and patchy at first, looking for the right rhythm. And when he found it, he had you screaming and arching yourself in sheer pleasure, especially when his fingers once again found that sweet spot on your clit. 

“So tight, doll. I’ve missed you.” 

Your hands dragged lines down his back, probably drawing blood but you didn’t care. You had Dean, your Dean, pounding into you so hard that lights were flashing before your eyes. Dean was the only one who could bring you to your climax this quickly, this suddenly, this well. 

“Dean, baby, I’m gonna…”

“I know doll, I know.”

You bucked your hips up to meet his as you came, wave after wave of pleasure hitting you in powerful blasts. 

“Oh god! Oh Dean.”

Dean shook too, his own thrusts growing sloppy as he rode out his own orgasm. He kept himself inside you, laying down on his side and brushing your hair out of your face. 

“So Dean — Oh God shit, sorry!” Sam had barged in, not knocking. 

“Wait! Dude, that’s my sleeping bag! Did you guys… Jerk!” The sound of Sam’s frustrated voice drifting through the door drew some school-girl-like giggles from you. 

When Dean looked over at you before breaking into great peals of laughter, you couldn’t help but burst into a full chortle too. 

“So, baby,” you started, when Dean’s laughter had died away, “are you gonna let me loose yet?”

Dean’s eyes darkened and you instinctively opened your thighs, just a bit. He detected the motion anyways, and said with that deep voice of his “oh, doll, I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My first smut so I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
